diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/11 December 2017
23:51:48 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 23:53:22 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 23:56:30 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 00:16:07 HI again again :3 00:20:10 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:22:55 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:23:35 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:27:30 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 00:41:30 -!- Locktrap95 has joined Special:Chat 00:41:47 Huwwo 00:42:06 Nobody on :c 01:27:09 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:27:22 Bed is short for Bedward. 01:37:57 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 01:53:10 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:53:18 Hello :D 02:08:27 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 02:26:32 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 02:29:59 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 02:30:02 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 02:43:32 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 02:45:30 -!- II Finale II has joined Special:Chat 02:52:22 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:55:55 -!- II Finale II has left Special:Chat 10:14:28 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 10:14:51 where's anybody 10:15:01 it hasn't been the best day 10:47:49 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 10:51:08 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:51:15 oh fucking god 10:53:27 so i normally have my taskbar at the top 10:53:30 not the bottom 10:53:31 ... 10:53:35 taco has it on the left 10:53:37 what the fuck 10:53:40 taco y 12:26:39 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 12:26:52 Then comes the realization that no one is active. 12:41:29 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 12:52:19 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 12:52:20 Hi 12:52:23 :D 12:57:38 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 13:01:31 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 14:00:01 # 14:13:11 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 14:13:11 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 14:13:12 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:24:06 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:30:38 fok this 16:00:00 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 16:00:01 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:08:55 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 16:08:58 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:22:23 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 16:22:34 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:22:50 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:07:38 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 17:07:40 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:11:34 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 17:11:36 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:16:03 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:24:57 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 17:24:59 ## 17:44:26 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:45:49 tokyo has a socket error 17:45:50 rip 17:58:59 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 18:24:39 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 18:24:45 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:26:26 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 18:26:42 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:27:23 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 18:27:27 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:27:57 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 18:37:41 img="image.prntscr.com/image/WDoVlHMFQ-2Rm49P8w67Vw.png" 18:37:41 The Evangellion 18:37:48 the dipentagon boss 19:00:33 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 19:24:12 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:24:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:40:04 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:40:10 BACK 19:40:13 fallen 19:40:17 look at my wall 19:40:18 =P 19:45:20 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:45:22 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:48:48 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:48:50 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:50:09 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:50:10 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:51:24 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 19:51:25 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:55:18 note: 19:55:22 at level 45 in diep2 19:55:24 you have 41 points 19:55:31 compared to 33 in the original diep 19:55:37 and 10 slots in each skill 19:55:51 this allows for stuff like 1/10/10/10/10 19:55:52 builds 19:55:58 which are the strongest bullet builds 20:00:18 hoi 20:00:22 ok 20:00:45 got myself a trusted token 20:00:48 not allowed to share em 20:01:21 wait 20:01:27 theres only 37 20:01:31 not 41 20:02:58 ok 20:03:00 rip chat 20:06:00 actually its 41 20:06:12 fallen 20:06:15 if you share in pm 20:06:19 will da dev noteec 20:08:08 shit i'm in the glitch world 20:08:12 lemme refresh client 20:08:14 ok 20:08:50 41 is what i see 20:08:56 10 slots 20:09:12 4 full skills and one BSpeed slot is my good build 20:09:15 and it uses up all da points 20:09:16 soo 20:09:18 41?? 20:10:25 IS THERE A NEW TANK 20:10:28 i SAW A TRIPLE SHIT RANGER 20:10:30 SHOT* 20:10:45 lol triple shit 20:12:44 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:13:07 Boop? 20:13:20 hi taco 20:13:28 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:13:30 i thnink your fav gatling gun tank got updated and its back 20:13:31 think 20:13:33 Wot 20:13:34 its an unnamed class 20:13:38 Show me 20:13:46 diep2 got some new tanks and an update 20:13:47 look 20:13:52 Mobile 20:13:57 Gunner, Minigun => Unnamed Class 20:13:57 Assassin, Tri-Angle => Falcon 20:13:59 ye look 20:14:01 unnamed class 20:14:03 gatling gun like 20:14:04 I can't 20:14:05 Mobile 20:14:08 But I can see 20:14:17 Upgrade to them and show them to me 20:14:33 sry closed and all tokens gone 20:14:39 =) 20:14:45 also the romanian diep wiki is growing 20:15:00 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 20:15:22 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:15:29 Goddammit 20:15:34 >_< 20:16:04 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:16:18 still tho 20:16:23 I predicted there was going to be a Tri-Angle upgrade and a Gunner upgrade 20:16:24 ursuul is sending in stuff i have to translate 20:16:28 since gtranslate is very 20:16:28 :) 20:16:30 VERY 20:16:31 unreliable 20:16:41 it cant tell context easily 20:16:46 and stuff like tank turns into stuff like 20:16:48 WATER TANKS 20:16:50 which hold water 20:16:54 wOt 20:16:56 it doesnt know that 20:16:56 ye 20:17:06 i'm better than g translate at translating phrases 20:17:13 its kinda primitive 20:17:24 :^} 20:17:28 the difference is that i can tell context apart way better 20:17:35 so i do the job of translating for the wiki 20:17:38 Khitrish 20:17:40 unless el armadillo comes bakc 20:17:42 yes taco? 20:17:48 Did you try the Tokyo server? 20:18:01 idk 20:18:18 oh btw all over classes are bugged 20:18:19 =P 20:18:24 Why? 20:18:29 dunno 20:18:30 dev said it 20:18:38 Try Japan servers 20:18:43 Lemme get a link 20:19:15 we need a london server 20:19:20 really badly 20:19:24 i'm suffering in lag 20:19:30 i need something in europe 20:19:33 139.162.69.30:8080 20:19:36 oopa 20:19:37 Oops 20:19:48 http://139.162.69.30:8080/ 20:20:05 i put it in anyway 20:20:07 same ttinh 20:20:27 Try every token 20:20:34 yeah it works 20:20:38 its kinda like a gatling gun 20:20:43 or a weaker domi gunner 20:20:46 not as strong 20:20:46 Show me the new tanks 20:20:49 well 20:20:50 falcon 20:20:54 is like a triple shot at the back 20:21:00 and a ranger head 20:21:03 simple 20:21:04 I fucking new it 20:21:06 the gatling gun is 20:21:08 ? 20:21:09 *knew 20:21:10 what taco 20:21:15 I posted it on my message wall 20:21:21 And I got insanely close 20:21:27 Lemme guess 20:21:42 oo gatling gun is low on reload 20:21:44 very low 20:21:45 Gatling Gun has 5 gunner guns at the front, all at the same size 20:21:49 i think it'll get buffed 20:21:50 ... 20:21:51 nnno 20:21:53 3 ones 20:21:56 the middle one is bigger 20:21:57 3? 20:22:00 on a ranger base 20:22:06 That's just artille, nvm 20:22:06 its very weak and slow 20:22:13 not artilerry 20:22:16 the middle one is just longer 20:22:21 its like a ranger-gunner thingy 20:22:24 Take screenshots plox 20:22:32 NEVER MIND 20:22:39 THE BULLETS ARE MADE BY FUCKING SATAN 20:22:44 wOt 20:22:48 JESUS CHRIST 20:22:48 NERF** NOT BUFF 20:23:10 god 20:23:13 its like the single 20:23:19 except you split up the gun into 3 20:23:22 and then it has higher reload 20:23:27 like a continuous single 20:23:29 Screenshots.. 20:23:29 jesssuuuusss 20:23:33 Please? 20:23:38 I can't get on computer 20:25:16 PEWHSTEED 20:25:25 Ok 20:26:11 Now the falcon plox 20:26:14 :) 20:26:40 yknow what actually? 20:26:41 the hexa tank 20:26:42 single 20:26:45 and unnamed 20:26:52 are all just the domis from regular diep! 20:26:56 they are just very nerfed 20:27:01 dude lmfao nice one neph 20:27:04 but i caught ye 20:27:11 the falcon? 20:27:11 mk 20:27:17 :^) 20:27:26 oh 20:27:30 the range is lower than assasin 20:27:32 thats bad. 20:27:37 Jus show meh 20:28:14 hoi 20:28:20 done 20:28:21 fallen 20:28:22 i got myself some trusted tokens 20:28:23 2 new tanks 20:28:24 yay 20:28:31 Gatling gun and Falcon 20:28:31 nice 20:28:33 wekk 20:28:35 *well 20:28:40 not allowed to share them 20:28:41 ffs 20:28:46 wait a sec 20:28:55 the FALCONS RANGER GUN DOESNT SHOOT 20:28:57 I CALL HERESEY 20:29:03 NEPH COMMITED FRAUUUD 20:29:06 BURN HIM ON THE CROSS 20:29:07 jk 20:29:11 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 20:29:14 tho its a good rammer 20:29:18 faster than booster i'd say 20:29:52 press right click to shoot the ranger barrel 20:29:53 ffs 20:29:55 OMFG ITS WAAYY FASTER THAN BOOSTER! 20:29:56 oh 20:30:33 rip 20:30:36 disconnected 20:30:41 maybe a new update 20:30:44 jeez neph 20:30:47 workaholic! 20:31:21 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:31:28 Boop! 20:31:34 noice 20:31:36 taco 20:31:36 so 20:31:38 2 new tanks then 20:31:41 i posted on wall 20:31:51 tl;dr 20:32:14 Gatling is a fucking gunner single and Falcon is the fastest rammer tank yet which doubles as as sniper when right clicked 20:32:21 Noice 20:32:26 i love 'em 20:32:40 socket error 20:32:42 so its down 20:32:44 tokyo is down rip 20:32:50 Rip 20:35:31 hi xd 20:35:39 Hey 20:35:45 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:156541 20:37:05 Boop? 20:37:35 i got rekt by sgm 20:37:42 actually taco 20:37:51 when in the "Glitch world state" 20:37:54 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 20:37:54 i saw the conquerer 20:37:57 i didnt know what it was tho 20:38:08 same with bonker 20:38:11 not the rest tho 20:38:19 xd 20:47:20 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:47:28 Boop? 20:48:02 bigBOOP? 20:48:36 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 20:52:22 lol 20:52:54 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 20:53:08 smallBOOP! :D 20:53:16 D: 20:55:04 img="https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/cf4ffd3a-5d7e-4e95-a3d2-882ccbc4d1fe" 20:55:06 Fail 20:55:23 img="static.wikia.nocookie.net/cf4ffd3a-5d7e-4e95-a3d2-882ccbc4d1fe" 20:55:27 Ok den 20:55:57 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 20:56:06 ok 20:56:23 acohs 20:56:28 tacohs 21:00:53 rip taco 21:01:14 i was gonna tell him imma make a comic with usa ball soon 21:01:21 also yes i made a new comic with serbia 21:01:22 fallen 21:01:25 =P 21:01:50 xD 21:36:55 -!- CruiseCarrier400 has joined Special:Chat 21:37:26 hey does anyone know how to change my tank to fallen 21:44:38 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 21:44:47 What do you mean? 21:45:08 Are you talking about Iblob touch code? 21:45:15 Or just a screenshot 21:50:49 Check ur message wall ;) 22:04:19 is there a console where i can change my tank to fallen instead of green blue red purple 22:04:32 # 22:04:53 Console 22:06:56 i want my tank fallen not blue green red or purple 22:12:19 whatever i will find another way to make my tank fallen without blue 22:27:17 -!- MeapeeNation has joined Special:Chat 22:37:46 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 23:07:41 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 23:11:08 -!- CruiseCarrier400 has left Special:Chat 23:12:02 �� bana undid heavily schorchplatdd vandalizm �� 23:12:23 why'd i box flood myself 23:25:04 14 boxes 23:28:29 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat Category:Chat Logs